Raven Baxter
Raven Baxter, portrayed by Raven-Symoné, is the main protagonist of the iconic Disney Channel Original series, That's So Raven. Age Season 1: 14 Season 2: 14-15 Season 3: 15-17 Season 4: 17-18 School Year Season 1: Freshman Year/ 9th Grade Season 2: Freshman & Sophomore Year/ 10th Grade Season 3: Sophomore-Junior Year/ 11th-12th Grade Season 4: Junior-Senior Year/ 12th Grade Appearance Raven's body-type and hairstyle change throughout the series (slim or thick in the middle; brown, sandy brown, black, or dirty blonde). She has an outgoing sense of fashion, and likes to dress very fashionably. In order to achieve this, she usually designs her own clothes, and adds her own accessories. Family Raven has two parents, Tanya (mother) and Victor (father) Baxter, and a younger brother, Cory. She has a good relationship with her parents, and a love/hate relationship with Cory. Her maternal grandmother is named Vivian, and her paternal grandmother, whom she calls "Nana", is named Loretta. Friends Raven has many friends, but her best friends are Edward "Eddie" Thomas and Chelsea "Chels" Daniels. There are some love triangles between them, but in the end, they are all just good friends. Enemies and Dislikes Her main nemeses are Alana (Adrienne Bailon), Bianca (Erica Rivera), Muffy (Ashley Drane), and Loca (friend, but acts as enemies in front of Loca's friends, who are Raven's enemies) (Andrea Edwards). Her more recent nemesis is Tiffany (Jodi Shilling), who "competes" with Raven to be Donna Cabonna's top assistant. Raven's neighbor, Sierra, can also be quite annoying, as another local kid, Stanley, can be too. Careers Raven has had many jobs, such as a waitress and dog-groomer. But in Season 4, Raven lands an internship with (fictional) world-famous fashion designer Donna Cabonna (Anne-Marie Johnson). Premonitions The main plot line revolves around Raven's psychic powers allowing her to catch brief glimpses into the future (premonitions). This is characterized by her going into a blank stare, and the TV audience seeing the "premonition". She has no real control over her premonitions, but they usually involve whatever she is thinking about at the moment when she gets her premonition. Raven once learns that her Grandma Viv (Jennifer Lewis) is also a psychic. It is then shown that the "psychic gene" is on Tanya's side of the family, and assumed to be a "chick thing", passed down to every female, but not her mother, meaning that "the gene" must have skipped a generation. Sayings Raven's catchphrases are "I'm okay!" (usually after a bad fall), "Ya nasty!" (usually to someone she dislikes), "Oh Snap!", "My Bad!", "Gotta go!", "How y'all doin'?", and "Gently!" In addition, she tends to scream hysterically when she's excited or panicked. Crushes Raven has had many crushes, but the only serious one has been Devon Carter (Lil' J), whom she initially fought for with Alana. She loves him so much that she always thinks about him a lot even in her dreams. She also has a little relationship with Eddie as seen in the episode "When 6021 met 4267" when they kissed. People Who Know Raven is Psychic *Tanya Baxter-Raven's mom *Victor Baxter-Raven's dad *Cory Baxter-Raven's brother *Chelsea Daniels-Raven's best female friend *Eddie Thomas-Raven's best male friend *Nicki Logan-a teenage actress *Dr. Sleevemore- Doctor from an institute for psychics *Grandma Viv (Note: Raven's grandmother is also psychic) *Nana Loretta (only finds out at the end of her episode appearance) *Ben-Chelsea's former crush *Zack and Cody Martin from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *President Richard Martinez *A Clown Known Disguises *Window Cleaner *Tanya Baxter *Reptile Raven *Bayside Barracuda *Rapping Jock *Movie Theater Employee *Miss Talula *Liz Anya *Santa Claus *Makeover Actress *Plumber *Hairdresser *Captain Pepperoni *Evil Captain Grebo *Yoga Teacher *Devon's Father's Bride *'70s Diva "Coffee" *Dentist *Belly Dancing Waitress *Security Guard *Sunshine *Russian Gymnast *Chelsea's Clay Model *Boyz 'N Motion *Seyoncé *ER *Sue *Mummy *Zombie *Criminal Defense Attorney *Cafeteria Lunch Lady *Pistache *Mr. Piney *Dorothy Gale *Exterminator *Grover T Windpipe *Dentist "Dr. Thinkingfast" Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Psychics Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Characters from That's So Raven Category:Masters Of Disguise Category:African American characters Category:Teenagers Category:Disney characters Category:Cory in the House Characters Category:Live-Action Females Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Daughters Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:The Suite Life characters